1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an exhaust heat recovery apparatus. The present disclosure also relates to a heating system, a steam boiler, and a deodorization system which include the exhaust heat recovery apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As means for utilizing exhaust heat efficiently, a Rankine cycle has been known in which work is taken out using a temperature difference between a high-temperature heat source that has exhaust heat and a low-temperature heat source that needs preheating. For example, an exhaust heat recovery apparatus provided with a Rankine cycle has been known in which exhaust gas discharged from an engine using combustible gas for fuel is used as a high-temperature heat source and combustible gas gasified from liquid-state fuel is used as a low-temperature heat source.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-278598 describes an exhaust heat recovery apparatus 500 as illustrated in FIG. 9. A working fluid (for example, fluorocarbon) in a Rankine cycle condenses at a condenser 520 by cooling at a constant pressure, by utilizing evaporation latent heat of combustible gas which is supplied from a tank 516 to a combustion engine 510. A pump 532 adiabatically compresses the working fluid. By utilizing heat of exhaust gas through heat exchange at a heat exchanger 514, the working fluid is heated at a constant pressure and evaporated. The working fluid evaporated by a turbine 526 is adiabatically expanded, and exhaust heat held by the exhaust gas is taken out as work.